finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Emilia/Gameplay
Emilia is an optional playable character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Shine Shine is a 4-6★ Rare Summon, and has been available for summoning since the release of Chapter IV Part 3 (Zoldaad), which occured in February 2017. Her job is listed as Spy, and her role is Physical Damage. She has no innate element or status ailment resistances. Her Trust Master reward is the Quick Assault materia, which increase the equipped unit's ATK by 30% and its physical evasion by 10% (thus, making it valuable for evasion builds). Her awakening materials are the following: *5★ - Crimson Tear x25, Bizarre Box x13, Sacred Crystal x15, Lucky Seedling x8, Holy Crystal x8 *6★ - Calamity Gem x20, Calamity Writ x10, Prismatic Horn x10, Rainbow Bloom x5, Divine Crystal x5 Stats Shine's stats at her highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Depending on her rarity, Shine has three (4★) or four (5-6★) ability slots. She has affinity to Black Magic (Lvl 2-4). ;Ability Awakening Shine has three traits that can be enhanced: Dark Resident, Into Darkness, and Surprise Attack. ; Limit Burst is Shine's Limit Burst. A damage and debuff-type ability, it is a 2-hit attack that deals physical damage to all enemies, and may inflict Blind on them. Its damage modifier and infliction chance will depend on Shine's LB level: Equipment Shine can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, bows, whips and throwing weapons. She can equip the following armor types: hats and clothes. She can equip accessories. Gallery FFBE 409 Shine.png|No. 409 Shine (4★). FFBE 410 Shine.png|No. 410 Shine (5★). FFBE 411 Shine.png|No. 411 Shine (6★). FFBE Shine animation.gif| FFBE Shine animation2.gif| FFBE Shine animation3.gif| FFBE Shine animation4.gif| FFBE Shine animation5.gif| FFBE Shine animation6.gif| FFBE Shine animation7.gif| FFBE Shine animation8.gif| FFBE Shine animation9.gif| FFBE Research.gif|Research limit burst. Emilia Emilia is a 4-6★ unit obtainable as a reward for clearing the story event Conspiracy to the Throne (which originally ran in July 2017 in the Global version). Her job is listed as Maid, and her roles are Physical Damage and Support. She has no innate element or status ailment resistances. Her Trust Master reward is the passive Shadow Bearer materia, which increases the equipped unit's ATK by 40% when equipped with a dagger and decreases its chances of being targeted by 25%. Her awakening materials are the following: *5★ - Crimson Tear x25, Bizarre Box x13, Sacred Crystal x15, Lucky Seedling x8, Holy Crystal x8 *6★ - Fairies' Writ x20, Prismatic Horn x10, Calamity Gem x10, Calamity Writ x5, Divine Crystal x5 Stats Emilia's stats at her highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Depending on her rarity, Emilia has three (4★) or four (5-6★) ability slots. She has affinity to Black Magic (Lvl 2-4). She has a conditional ability: ;Limit Burst is Emilia's Limit Burst. Its damage modifier will depend on Emilia's LB level: Equipment Emilia can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, bows, whips and throwing weapons. She can equip the following armor types: hats and clothes. She can equip accessories. Gallery FFBE 847 Emilia.png|No. 847 Emilia (4★). FFBE 848 Emilia.png|No. 848 Emilia (5★). FFBE 849 Emilia.png|No. 849 Emilia (6★). Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius